Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cable assemblies, and more specifically to an adapter for coupling fiber optic connectors, such as two multi-fiber termination push-on (MTP) type fiber optic connectors.
An MTP connector, such as an MTP UniCam® Connector, is a standard fiber optic connection form factor, which is described by Fiber Optic Connector Intermateability Standards (FOCIS) Electronic Industries Alliance (EIA) specification EIA-604-5A-2001. The standard industry specification layout of an MTP adapter, for connecting together two MTP connectors, includes a keyway and a dust cap. The keyway engages a key integrated with the MTP connector to facilitate a proper orientation of the MTP connector when coupled to the adapter. The dust cap protects the MTP connector when engaged with the adapter, such as when a second connector has not yet been attached to the adapter.
In the field, such as in an operational data center, an operator or technician may want to reverse the polarity of two connected MTP connectors. With conventional MTP adapters, the keyway on one side of a standard MTP adapter can either be aligned with or opposed to the keyway on the other side of the adapter. When the keyways are aligned, then the mating connectors have a certain polarity. When the keyways are opposed, then the mating connectors have the reverse polarity.
Conventional MTP adapters are generally configured for one or the other polarity, without provisions to reverse the polarity of such adapters. As such, to reverse the polarity of the connection, the operator must remove the original adapter, acquire a reverse-polarity adapter, and re-connect the connectors with the reverse-polarity adapter, which may be a cumbersome process. A need exists for a way to easily and efficiently reverse the polarity of two coupled MTP connectors in the field.